


Fix The World

by SpaceKatdet



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKatdet/pseuds/SpaceKatdet
Summary: (A FF I began writing some time ago; Have not yet decided if I want to pick it up. While it is rated explicit, it is only in specific instances. Sexual encounter details are pushed into sections called "Side Stories". Questions/Comments/Collab, feel free to inquire. )Kathrine, named after some silly Pre-War soap opera, lives quietly alone at a Red Rocket truck stop near Sanctuary. On a visit to see what scrap she could find for her tinkering projects, she comes across something very unexpected that begins to steer her towards a new destiny.





	1. Fixing Solitude.

Chapter I

“OH GOD. WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE.”

She jerked awake, looking around her abode. 

“Uh...next up we uh. We have…”

She stared at her radio next to her bed. _That idiot._ She swung her feet off the side of her bed and rubbed her temples. The sleep hadn’t helped as much as she had hopped after using that bag of Radaway. She grabbed some of the dirty water and drank several gulps. _And so the cycle continues._

While this was commonplace in the wasteland, her tinkering never stopped her from trying to find a way to fix the cycle of suffering. Bits and pieces of old machinery were never easy to come by, so whenever she could find or buy Radaway, she did. Luckily most people saw the things she had as junk, not as amazing projects waiting to be created.

She stood up and walked over to put on her mechanics outfit to start out her day. The Red Rocket she had found had become a decent home for her. Not many people seemed to venture this far north in the Commonwealth. There wasn’t a whole lot of value in her home, so what little hostiles did come up this way weren’t particularly interested in her, and if anything, she was going on a friendly relationship with the raiders and other passerby from her working on their guns for a few caps, from basic maintenance to simple upgrades. This work had allowed her to continue her side projects and still feed herself whenever a caravan came up to trade to look through her stockpile of various odds and ends.

The Red Rocket wasn’t a large place, but she didn’t mind. It had been set up with her needs nicely over the last eight months she had settled here, and had become a bit of a pit stop for travellers headed north, or coming back south. She never had a lot to trade, but regardless it gained the reputation of being a neutral place of various visitors. Perhaps the automated gun turret she had repaired to working order was part of that, but she tried not to think about any kind of forced peace it enforced. 

It occurred to her as she opened her warm fridge that rations were running low. _Instead of exploring radioactive caves, I should have been resting or...not in radioactive caves._ Moments later with her pipe pistol and bag, she set off north towards Sanctuary, as much as there was little motivation to leave her home besides hunger. As she walked by her turret, she flipped it on. Gasoline was rare, and she hated using it while she was home, even if it meant having to listen a little more. “Bon Voyage” and the turret whirred and beeped. Her code word for protect mode. Thirty seconds later it would warn anything that moved that it would shoot it if it moved closer. 

Sanctuary was mostly empty as far as supplies went. But again, with her position so far North, most people wrote it off as nothing of value left. Her bag was empty save for a few tools that helped her get into not so easy places that most only looked. The neighborhood looked like it had been a pleasant little roundabout before the war. Everyone had one of those car things parked under their garages, TV’s, stoves, and a few broken Mr. Handy models. Pre-war people had been living a life of luxury. _Well, anything compared to now is luxury…_

Now in Sanctuary, she began her search. Each house she went through she checked for cupboards that would not open, safes, gun cabinets, anything that most raiders and scavengers didn’t have the skills to open. If she had done anything in her life right, it was tinker.

After a few hours, she was able to have a couple weeks worth of rations. Sanctuary had been the lowest on her list to want to scanage, as it was close and knew there would be a decent supply of food. However, now it was stripped clean. Her farm back at the Red Rocket was okay, but certainly not enough to live off of. Perhaps the farm was the next thing she should start focusing on; She’d have to leave home less, and that thought made her happy.

“Mum! Is that really you?”

She swung around on a heel and flicked out her pipe pistol to point it at whatever had spoken. A Mr. Handy model, apparently fully functioning, floated in front of her, it’s eyes whirling around inspecting her. She stared at it, still confused about the current situation unfolding in front of her. 

“Mum?” it said again, floating casually.

She kept her gun raised, fearing it being some sort of trap or ambush attempting to get her guard down. “I’m not your Mum.” She spoke sternly. She waved her gun in a motion indicating it should keep moving. 

“It’s been 200 years, but I’d never forget you, Mum!” One of it’s eyes whirled around in a almost excited manor. 

She sighed. This poor thing was probably having some interesting subroutines after this many years of being in a wasteland. “I guess if you want me to be, yes, I could be your...Mum.” _It’s not a person, but I can probably get rid of some loneliness and trust it more than a human._

The Mr. Handy whirled around and gave a robotic chitter. “I knew you’d remember, Mum!”

She continued watching the Mr. Handy. It didn’t appear threatening, not that she’d ever met a regular Mr. Handy model that had been hiding intent. Most we’re either programmed to shoot, or be normal. _Hopefully…_

“So, now what?” She looked around. The house he floated in front of seemed to be the most well kept, if you could call it that. She wondered if it use to belong to the pre-war owner here.

“Well Mum...I don’t know if you can see, but there is not possible way to make this house any better looking. So many years, and I can’t seem to get that same shine back.” One of its eyes whirled to focus on the house next to them before returning all three focusing on her. “I don’t know where you’ve been hold up this whole time, but I’d be happy to accompany you and continue my duties there.”

Holstering her weapon, she waved her head in the direction back towards the Red Rocket. “Come on. I’ll show you. I think you’ll like it there.” She swung her pack into a more comfortable position on her shoulder and started walking back south out of Sanctuary. 

No longer was the road home silent. The quiet sound of Mr. Handy’s thruster behind her kept her company. 

She was no longer alone with her machines. 

_Sort of._


	2. Fixing Needs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (As I mentioned before, side stories tend to be the more risque exploits of this story. Feel free to skip them, if that is not something you wish to divulge into. Side stories will always have a mention like this at the top. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!)

_** Side Story I ** _

It had been a few days since she had come back to her home at the Red Rocket with the functioning Mr. Handy model when she went exploring in Sanctuary. While not human, it was different having a constant companion at her home that wasn’t a temporary visitor for trade or work on their equipment. 

Night had slowly been creeping up on the day as she wiped the sweat off of her face. Hours she had been working on a new project. As energetic and excited as she had been when she started, work was work. She decided to retire to her bed and start anew in the morning.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and began removing her greasy workshop clothes and undergarments and pulled out her decently clean gown. It was a warmer day and as much as she preferred her pajamas, the gown felt much cooler yet still helped keep bugs from easily getting on her for meals. 

With a deep sigh, she stared at the ground lost in her own mind.

“Something on your mind, Mum?”

She jerked in surprise for a moment. The Mr. Handy was a few feet from her, so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t even heard it’s approach. “Yeah...just. A lot. I’m tired though. I should sleep.” She swung herself up onto the bed and stretched out, staring at the ceiling. 

The Mr. Handy, which she had discovered was named Codsworth, though she had asked if she could rename it, as him as it was programmed, and he agreed. She had decided on Salem. “You can tell me, Mum.” 

She signed again, keeping her focus on the ceiling. “Just have been lonely for a long time, Salem. A long, long time. And I just...I can’t trust anyone. At least not people, in the organic sense.” She turned her head to look at him, his eyes unmoving pointed towards her as he hovered. 

“But you have me now, right Mum? I am at your service.” 

“I know Salem. And I don’t know if you will ever know how much that means to me. But there are some things humanity has to deal with that only humanity can help with. Sometimes, I wish I could rewire the needs of humans.” She returned her gaze back upwards. “I used to have someone special to me. But they…” She trailed off as her walls went back up to block the memories of the past and rolled onto her side to stare at the wall instead so she couldn’t see Salem in her peripheral, which puttered down into a chair near the bed.

Her thoughts raced. She wanted that distraction, and slid her hand into her pants, between her legs and found herself. She started slow, light touches around her clit, her other hand squeezing her breast, trying to think back to the days of her lover. She slid a finger inside, already wet from a few minutes of slow workup, and a small gasp left her lips. She slowly worked the finger around, sliding it in and out, biting her lip as she tried to lose herself. 

“Mum, would you like assistance?”

She jerked her head over and opened her eyes. Salem was floating next to her, unnoticed during her plight. He could see what she was doing well enough. “Salem! No! I mean...no. This isn’t something you can help with. I...have you been programmed with sexual education?” She didn’t want to explain it if she could avoid it, even if it was a AI.

“Well, yes Mum. Though the subject has many gates to get through before anything of the like would be brought up, we have the information in case of emergencies or other matters of great importance, just in case.” They floated there, eyes still focused on her.

A light bulb went off inside of her brain. Would it be alright? Is it something she shouldn’t do? “Salem…”

“Yes, Mum?”

“Would it bother you if I made a slight alteration to one of your arms? Maybe the grasper, so you can keep the torch and saw in case of any unwanted company. Would that bother you?” She was blushing, even though it was simply an AI. She wasn’t used to having conversations at all, especially about this subject matter, but Salem was the closest thing to “living” she had spoken to at length in a long time.

“Of course, Mum. Anything you need me to do.” It floated there, emotions always cheery.

She stood up and wiped her finger on her pant leg. She walked over to a nearby dresser and pulled out one of her dildos, self made, polished and as realistically proportioned and physically as she could. 

Salem floated over beside her to observe. “Mum, is that a inorganic replica of a male penis?” 

Hearing a Mr. Handy model talking like this was certainly new to her, not that she had met many. “Yes, it is. I am going to retrofit this to your grasping limb.”

She grabbed her tool bag and began removing the various securing parts to his grasper, and attached instead a small metal ring that could be tightened. Then, she slid the dildo in near the base and tightened it. She took a step back to look at her work. “Try moving it around a bit to make sure it’s secure.”

Salem waggled his arm. The new mount stayed in place and looked like it was assembled well enough to do what she wanted. “It seems well, Mum.”

“That’s...good...So…” She began thinking on how to explain this to Salem. She supposed a logical, technical to the point explanation would be the best. “I’m going to remove my clothes. I want you to use that, lightly to make sure you don’t apply enough force to damage me, and penetrate using the attached male penis replica into my vagina.” 

Salem nodded one of his eyes, which followed her as she walked over to her bed and sat down. She started removing her clothes, the gown and light pants that went with it not taking long to remove. She laid out on the bed, naked in front of Salem. 

“Are you ready, Mum?”

She felt herself blushing again, shaking her head, reminding herself that it was simply a robot. “Uhm. Yes. Let me prepare.” She spread her legs and slid a finger in, finding herself even wetter than before, perhaps in anticipation of being fucked by something that was not herself. Salem floated up carefully as to not set her bed on fire, and landed in front of her exposed self, propping itself up with its other two limbs carefully. It moved the mounted limb over.

In a moment a gasp broke out of her unexpected as the thick dildo slid into her. It was as deep as it would go. “Sa...Salem. Do you know how sex between a male and female works? I was you to replicate that. Simply putting it in and leaving it there will not help me.” 

One of Salem’s eyes nodded again, and began thrusting the dildo into her slowly as she had instructed. 

The ecstasy she felt was unexpected, over a year with no stimulation besides her own. The night slipped past her, and as her eyes opened that morning, it felt as it was almost a dream. But there besides her, was the still modified Salem. Without thinking, she slipped into her working clothes, and got back to work, a slight, extra pep to her step as she went to start her day of tinkering. 


End file.
